Cumplicidade Proibida
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Hermione perde a virgindade na noite do Baile de Inverno, só nem tudo é do jeito que ela sempre sonhou. O Professor Snape não é o cara mais romântico do mundo e até ele ter que fugir por causa de Dumbledore, ele e Hermione ainda terão que acertar todas su
1. Chapter 1

Título: Cumplicidade proibida

Autora: Regine Manzato

Presente para: Bastetazazis (Carla)

Beta: Sheyla Snape

Classificação: 16anos

Gênero/Categoria: Romance, não chega a ser uma NC, mas ele pega ela no quarto ano.

Avisos: Algumas cenas foram retiradas diretamente dos Livros da JK, portanto, o que vocês reconhecerem, não é meu.

Agradecimentos: Á minha betinha querida Shey, que me deu altas dicas e fez essa fic tornar-se legível e aproveito o espaço pra pedir perdão pra Tét, assim que possível mando algo mais decente.

Resumo: Hermione perde a virgindade na noite do Baile de Inverno, só nem tudo é do jeito que ela sempre sonhou. O Professor Snape não é o cara mais romântico do mundo e até ele ter que fugir por causa de Dumbledore, ele e Hermione ainda terão que acertar todas suas desavenças e protagonizarão várias cenas de romance e farpas. Quem falou que Snape/Mione também não pode ser imoral e sem escrúpulos??

Disclaimer: Não sou a tia Jô, mas ainda assim você pode ter o meu autógrafo, ok?

É tudo dela, você sabe, só os seqüestrei pra nossa diversão.

* * *

**Cumplicidade Proibida.**

Noite de Natal e o Baile de Inverno corria solto. Alunos dançando, conversando, brincando, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e falando alto. Muito alto. Suas vozes entravam na mente do Professor de Poções fazendo-o sentir-se pior ainda. Nessa noite ele estava particularmente mais irritado que de costume. Observar adolescentes e seus hormônios em ebulição desfilando pela escola estava longe de ser o seu passa tempo favorito.

Se dependesse dele, estaria em sua masmorra, jogado sobre um sofá em frente à lareira apreciando confortavelmente uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos, que recebera como presente de Natal da desavergonhada dona do Três Vassouras. Mas não, ele estava ali, sentado na mesa dos professores supervisionando o que McGonagall chamava de "Diversão bem comportada". _Há, há, há. Até parece que aqueles pestinhas se divertiriam comportadamente._ A verdade era que só estava ali porque Dumbledore disse que gostaria que todos os professores se divertissem também. _"Excelente! Como se eu não soubesse que, assim como Voldemort, Dumbledore, mesmo ao seu modo gentil, ele estava na verdade exigindo a presença de todos"._

Não suportando mais ver a "diversão bem comportada" dos alunos, ele resolveu que estava na hora de fazer uma ronda pelos jardins do castelo para garantir esse bom comportamento dos alunos.

A meia-noite aproximava-se, trazendo com ela o fim do Baile, o que significava que finalmente ele poderia voltar para sua masmorra e tentar dormir, pois, com a chegada deste ano, algo que há muito estava adormecido voltara a atormentar sua vida. A vinda de Igor Karkaroff também não o ajudava em nada. O búlgaro fazia questão de sempre lembrá-lo da presença da marca em seu braço, o que estava tirando as poucas horas de sono que ele permitia-se ter.

Severo já havia alertado o diretor sobre o que estava acontecendo e, este já começara a tomar as medidas necessárias.

Mas sua noite não estaria completamente arruinada se, Karkaroff resolvera falar sobre a marca. Já estava cansado daquilo.

- Severo, estou com medo. A Marca está voltando a aparecer!

- Eu já lhe falei, não vejo com o que tem que se preocupar, Igor.

- Severo, você não pode fingir que isto não está acontecendo! – aquela vozinha irritante de Karkaroff já estava lhe dando nos nervos. – Tem se tornado cada vez mais nítida nos últimos meses. Estou começando a me preocupar seriamente, não posso negar...

- Então, fuja – ele respondeu secamente. – Fuja, eu apresentarei suas desculpas. Eu, no entanto, vou permanecer em Hogwarts.

Conforme o teor daquela conversa ficava cada vez mais entediante, Severo puxou a varinha e começou a descontar sua raiva nas roseiras da escola, estourando uma a uma, seu mau-humor atingindo níveis estratosféricos. Dessa maneira, começou a encontrar os casais que estavam se agarrando pelos arbustos dos jardins, e o casalzinho que havia sido pego saiu correndo para fora deles.

- Dez pontos a menos para a Lufa-Lufa, Fawcett! – ele rosnou quando a garota passo por ele. – E dez para Corvinal também, Stebbins! – E o que é que vocês dois estão fazendo? – ele encontrou Potter e Weasley caminhando lentamente pelos jardins. Percebendo a presença de Harry, Karkaroff ficou incrivelmente desconfortável ao vê-los parados ali, e voltou a enrolar a barbicha com o dedo, um tique nervoso estúpido, na opinião de Snape.

- Estamos passeando, não é contra a lei, é? – Weasley respondeu, ao que pareceu a ele, extremamente nervosinho.

- Então continuem passeando! – ele respondeu e continuou caminhando pelo jardim, estourando roseiras e descontando pontos. Depois de um tempo, finalmente Karkaroff encontrara algo melhor para fazer do que ficar perturbando-o, e voltou para o castelo.

Severo passo a andar a esmo pelos jardins, e depois de algum tempo, percebeu que havia chegado na pequena trilha que levava à margem do lago com o começo da floresta proibida. Poucos alunos sabiam da existência daquele lugar.

Severo gostava de sentar-se ali para apreciar o brilho da lua cheia nas águas do lago quando queria esfriar a cabeça, espairecer ou simplesmente pensar em sua vida, mas, para sua surpresa, havia uma figura encolhida em um dos troncos que serviam de banco para quem se sentasse ali.

Chegando mais perto, ele ouviu um soluço de choro e reconheceu a voz quando a pessoa murmurou algo sobre "você ter estragado a minha noite".

- Boa noite, srta. Granger. Devo lhe avisar que já passa da meia-noite.

- Prof... Professor Snape? M-me... me desculpe, eu perdi a noção do tempo. Já vou voltar para o castelo, obrigada.

- Vamos, Srta. eu a acompanharei no caminho de volta.

- N-não precisa Professor, obrigada.

- Isto é uma afirmação, Srta. Eu vou acompanhá-la até o castelo. Não uma pergunta.

- Sim senhor.

- Não sabia que a srta. conhecia este local. Poucos alunos sabem. E os que sabem, costumam fazer o que não se deve aqui.

- É verdade. Eu descobri um dia que precisei colher plantas para uma aula de Herbologia, e um casal estava... bem... se agarrando aqui.

- Evite ficar sozinha em locais como esses Granger. Mesmo dentro do perímetro de proteção do castelo, a floresta proibida não é segura nem mesmo para os professores à noite. E além do mais, se alguém mau-intencionado a encontrar por aqui sozinha, pode achar que você quer algum tipo de "diversão".

Hermione ficara incrivelmente vermelha ao entender o tipo de "diversão" que o professor estava se referindo - Obrigada pelo aviso, senhor. Eu evitarei.

Severo lembrou-se dos episódios em que brincava com a sexualidade dela no começo do ano.

_Snape passava pelas longas fileiras dos alunos, revistando cada um dos caldeirões, observando os desastres que estavam cozinhando. Ao passar pela última carteira, ele parou logo atrás de Hermione, sentir o aroma que seus cabelos armados exalavam foi inevitável._

'_Camomila' ele reconheceu. Snape baixou os olhos e pôde observar que a saia do uniforme não estava no comprimento adequado, revelando mais do que deveria._

_Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de inspecionar seu caldeirão. _

_- Acho bom comprar uniformes novos, Srta. Granger, sua saia já está tentadoramente reveladora. – ele sussurrou a frase em seu ouvido enquanto se inclinava sobre ela, fingindo analisar sua poção. E antes que ela conseguisse pensar numa resposta, o professor já estava longe. _

Eles fizeram em silêncio o longo caminho entre o lago e o castelo. Hermione acreditava que ao entrarem no prédio ele a deixaria voltar sozinha para a torre da Grifinória, mas não parecia estar nos planos do professor deixá-la sozinha pelos corredores da escola.

Hermione notou que ele estava com uma roupa nova, e se perguntava porquê todas as capas dele tinham tantos botões. _Deve ser maravilhosamente excitante abrir cada um desses botões. O que será que há debaixo dessa capa? _E antes que pudesse se controlar, as palavras pularam de sua boca.

- O-senhor-está-muito-bonito-com-essa-capa-nova, professor. – atropelando as palavras umas nas outras tão rápido que quase perdeu o fôlego.

- O que foi Granger? Eu não entendi o que disse.

- E-eu falei que... – respirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma e recomeçar a falar. - Eu acho que o senhor está muito bonito com essa capa nova, Professor.

- Ah. Esta foi presente de Natal do diretor.

- Ela é muito bonita.

- Me diga Granger, quem foi que "estragou a sua noite"?

Hermione corou até os fios de cabelo. _O que será que ele me ouviu dizer?_

- Ah, Ronald, senhor, nós... Nós discutimos, foi só isso. Eu... eu estava tendo a festa de quinze anos que não pude ter com meus pais e ele falou um monte de besteiras. Eu havia planejado tudo tão perfeito para essa noite e, saiu tudo errado.

- Eu imagino. Ele e Potter passaram por mim. E não pareciam muito felizes. Mas, eu acredito que nesse planejamento, além de surpreender a todos na escola entrando ao lado de Vitor Krum no Baile, incluía-se também uma noite de _sexo_ com ele, não é mesmo?

_Ai Meu Merlin! Como assim ele descobriu isso??? Como esse professor consegue descobrir tanta coisa??? Merlin! Que medo!_ – Ela teria gritado não fosse seu espanto ao ouvir seu professor falar daquele jeito. Hermione estava verdadeiramente vermelha dessa vez.

- Que... o que o senhor d-disse?

- Granger, eu não sou idiota. Treze anos dentro desse castelo, aturando adolescentes como você, em plena ebulição hormonal me deram uma vasta experiência em detectar o que são esses tais "planos" para se comemorar um aniversário de quinze anos.

Hermione voltou a ficar vermelha, sabendo que era exatamente esse o plano que tinha em mente para a noite do baile.

Um silêncio incomodo instalou-se entre eles até Snape interrompê-lo.

Andara pensando numa maneira de se divertir durante o verão inteiro, mesmo sabendo que aquelas prostitutas trouxas já não o satisfaziam como antes. Ele não queria apenas pagar para tê-las, ele queria sentir alguém o desejando, mesmo que por apenas uma noite, mesmo que se arrependesse depois. Afinal, o arrependimento já era um sentimento muito familiar para ele.

Mas naquele momento, ele queria que tudo se explodisse.

- Mas, nem tudo está perdido, Granger. Você ainda pode concretizar seus planos.

- O quê? Eu... eu acho que não entendi o que o senhor está dizendo.

- Pense, Granger, você sabe sim.

- M-mas... há algumas semanas atrás você me humilhou na frente da turma toda!

- Passado Granger. O passado deve ser deixado no passado. _Vire a página do livro_, Granger. – Ele a prensou contra a parede côncava do corredor e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Então, Granger, qual é a sua resposta?

Apesar de estar assustada com a atitude do professor, ela não pode deixar de se sentir excitada. A mão grande e macia dele deslizando pelo braço desnudo dela, fazendo-a estremecer. – Eu vou tomar isso como um sim, Granger. – e a beijou.

Agarrando-a pela cintura, Severo a levantou e por uma passagem secreta até a porta de seu escritório particular, onde Hermione deixou de ser virgem e aproveitou todos os prazeres que o Deus Grego Amon podia oferecer para aqueles que caíam em suas graças.

Hermione sentia-se gostosamente cansada, ainda aproveitando dos efeitos colaterais que mais de um orgasmo na mesma noite causava em uma pessoa com nenhuma experiência sexual.

- Uau... Será que eu... posso dormir aqui esta noite? – ela perguntou a ele, estranhando o modo como ele deixava o braço esquerdo pender para fora da cama.

- Não. Descanse um pouco e depois volte para o seu dormitório. Seria muito arriscado você ficar aqui. – ele lhe respondeu de forma seca, áspera, e, no momento seguinte pulou da cama, apanhando a camisa branca e a calça, que haviam sido jogadas no chão e saído do quarto.

Hermione se perguntou o que havia acontecido. Em um minuto ele a estava beijando e fazendo amor com ela. No minuto seguinte ele já tinha saído do quarto, deixando clara a idéia que a desprezava.

Perguntou-se se ela era a primeira aluna com quem ele fazia amor. _Sexo, como ele mesmo disse. _E então, uma idéia muito nojenta passou por sua cabeça. _Ela certamente não era a primeira aluna que ele tirara a virgindade. Quantas outras ele já não devia ter trazido para essa cama? Quantas outras ele já não havia se aproveitado? Provavelmente todas as sonserinas já conheciam aquela cama. _

Hermione teve que reunir toda a sua força interna e sua coragem quando abriu a porta do quarto e voltar para o escritório, onde pôde ver as costas do sofá na frente da lareira, onde o homem de cabelos longos e oleosos estava jogado, com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos.

- Porquê você fez isso?

- Não fiz nada que não quisesse, Granger. Agora dê o fora daqui.

Hermione engoliu o choro e saiu do escritório. Voltou para seu dormitório, onde todas as meninas já dormiam. Resolvera esquecer aquilo. Colocar um ponto final, uma pedra, apagar de sua memória que sua primeira noite de amor fora com um homem que nem se importava com ela.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2006.**

* * *

_N.A: Oi pessoas!! Essa fic é o presente de Amigo Secreto que as meninas da comunidade Snapetes promoveram. Eu tirei minha betinha querida!!! BastetAzazis! _

_Ela quem beta a minha tradução, Grandes Planos. _

_Tét, fiquei muitíssimo honrada em escrever pra vc, e em primiera mão, o segundo capítulo está vindo a asas ligeiras!! rs..._

_Bjus!_

_P.S. Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 de Cumplicidade Proibida.

Mais uma vez, obrigada à Shey por betar e me ajudar com a fic.

Fic totalmente de presente para a BastetAzazis, espero que você curta, querida!

Ps. Algumas cenas eu copiei descaradamente do livro, salvo às estranhas maneiras como a Lia traduziu algumas coisas, a betinha desceu a caneta nela! hihihi.. boa Shey!

* * *

Durante o resto do ano letivo, Hermione estava decidida a nunca mais conversar ou encarar aquele homem. O problema era que, mesmo não querendo sequer ouvir falar de Severus Snape, ela era obrigada a aturar os amigos reclamando dele. Harry estava narrando para ela e Rony, durante a aula de Feitiços o que havia presenciando entre Snape e Moody, na noite que descobrira o significado do ovo. 

- Moody falou que Dumbledore só deixa o Snape continuar aqui porque está dando a ele uma segunda chance ou coisa assim.

- Quê? – exclamou Rony, arregalando os olhos. – Harry, vai ver Moody acha que foi Snape quem pôs o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo!

- Ah, Rony! – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça ceticamente. – Já achamos que o Snape estava tentando matar o Harry e acabou que ele estava tentando salvar-lhe a vida, lembra? Não importa o que Moody diz, Dumbledore não é burro. Teve razão em confiar no Hagrid e no Prof. Lupin, mesmo que um monte de gente não quisesse dar emprego aos dois, então por que não estaria certo a respeito de Snape, mesmo que ele seja um pouco... _cretino e safado com as alunas. _Ela pensou quando foi cortada por Rony.

- ...maligno – Rony completou o que achava que Hermione estava pensando, entendendo erroneamente a expressão dela. – Ora, vamos, Hermione, então por que todos esses captores de bruxos das Trevas estão revistando a sala dele?

- Por que o Sr. Crouch está fingindo que ficou doente? - ela perguntou vagamente, sem prestar atenção no que Rony falava. – É meio estranho não é? Que ele não consiga comparecer ao Baile de Inverno, mas possa vir aqui no meio da noite quando bem entende?

- Você não gosta do Crouch por causa daquele elfo doméstico, Winky – Rony lhe respondeu, fazendo a almofada voar pela janela.

- _Você_ quer pensar que Snape está armando alguma coisa. – ela respondeu.

- Eu só queria saber o que foi que Snape fez com a primeira chance, se agora está na segunda. – Harry disse sério.

Depois desse episódio, Hermione passara muito tempo se perguntando o que Snape havia feito. _Será que Dumbledore sabia o que Snape fazia com as alunas? Teria o diretor visto alguma delas saindo do escritório do professor no meio da madrugada? Ora Hermione, francamente! Snape não seria tão burro assim a ponto de levar suas alunas para cama assim tão embaixo do nariz do diretor! Ok, mesmo que isso tenha acontecido com ela, talvez ela tivesse sido a única, mas...vai saber_

Harry ainda não encontrara um jeito de como conseguiria permanecer uma hora embaixo d'água e assim passar pela segunda tarefa do torneio o que para ela acabou sendo interessante pois o problema dele resultou em mais tempo na biblioteca, o que a fazia esquecer do resto do mundo. Até mesmo de Snape.

Janeiro e Fevereiro passaram muito rápido para Hermione, que na tentativa desesperada de ajudar Harry a descobrir alguma coisa para a segunda tarefa nem se importara mais em tentar descobrir o que Snape tinha feito para merecer uma segunda chance. Mas esse pensamento ainda a atormentava.

Depois da segunda tarefa, Hermione ainda se perguntava porque era a coisa que Krum mais sentiria falta. Oras, eles apenas foram, ao Baile juntos. _Certo, eu tinha planos extremamente românticos, sem contar que ele me convidou para passar o verão e confessara que jamais se sentira daquele jeito com nenhuma outra garota, mas, depois de Snape, tudo havia mudado, certo? Errado. Depois daquela aula de Poções ela percebera que tudo estava muito errado._

- Eu disse a você! – Rony sibilou para ela, depois que terminara de ler o artigo de Rita Skeeter sobre o que havia acontecido na segunda tarefa. Aquela história de que havia feito uma poção do amor para Vítor e que era namorada de Harry era uma grande babaquice! – eu disse a você para não aborrecer Rita Skeeter, ela fez você parecer uma espécie de... Jezabel.

Ela só conseguiu rir com a quantidade de besteiras que a jornalista havia escrito sobre ela. – _Jezabel_.

- É o que mamãe diz que elas são – Rony murmurou sem jeito.

- Se isso é o melhor que Rita é capaz de escrever, então ela está perdendo o jeito. – Hermione respondeu, jogando na cadeira vazia a seu lado a revista que Pansy Parkinson dera a ela. – Que monte de lixo.

Ela olhou para o pessoal da Sonserina e deu um sorrisinho irônico acenando para o grupinho, mostrando claramente que não se importava com o que Rita Skeeter tinha escrito sobre ela.

- Mas tem uma coisa engraçada – ela ficara pensando muito nisso enquanto preparava os ingredientes da poção. – Como é que Rita Skeeter poderia ter descoberto...?

- Descoberto o quê? Você não andou preparando Poções do Amor, andou?

- Pára de ser débil! – ela respondeu. – Não, é só que... como foi que ela soube que Vítor me convidou para o visitar no verão?

_Brilhante Hermione!!! É isso ai, você confirma e agora ele não vai largar do seu pé!!_

- Quê?

- Ele me convidou logo depois de ter me tirado do lago. Assim que se livrou da cabeça de tubarão. Madame Ponfrey nos deu cobertores e então ele meio que me puxou para longe dos juízes, para eles não ouvirem, e me perguntou se eu não estivesse fazendo nada no verão, se eu gostaria de...

- E o que foi que você respondeu? – Rony não tirava os olhos dela.

- E ele _realmente_ disse que nunca se sentira desse jeito com nenhuma garota, mas, como é que Rita Skeeter poderia ter ouvido? Ela não estava lá... ou estava? Vai ver ela _tem_ uma Capa da Invisibilidade, vai ver entrou escondida na propriedade para assistir à segunda tarefa...

- E o que foi que você respondeu? - Rony a interrompeu nervoso.

- Bem, eu estava tão ocupada vendo se você e Harry estavam OK que...

- Por mais fascinante, sem dúvida, que seja sua vida social, Srta. Granger – a voz de Snape ressoou atrás dela -, devo lhe pedir para não discuti-la em minha aula. Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

_Droga! Ele ouviu o comentário sobre o Krum!_

- Ah... e lendo revistas embaixo da mesa? – Snape acrescentou, vendo o _Semanário das Bruxas_ na cadeira ao lado. – outros dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória... ah, naturalmente... – os olhos negros de Snape brilharam ao recair sobre o artigo de Rita Skeeter. – Potter tem que manter em dia seus recortes de jornais e revistas sobre ele...

A masmorra ecoou as risadas dos alunos da Sonserina, e um sorriso desagradável crispou a boca fina de Snape. Para fúria de Harry e completo desagrado de Hermione, o professor começou a ler o artigo em voz alta:

- _A mágoa secreta de Harry Potter_... ai, ai, ai, Potter, onde é que está doendo agora? _Um garoto excepcional, talvez - mas um garoto que sofre todas as dores da adolescência. Privado do amor desde o trágico falecimento dos pais, Harry Potter, catorze anos, pensou que tinha achado consolo com sua namorada firme em Hogwarts, a garota nascida trouxa, Hermione Granger. Mal sabia que em breve estaria sofrendo mais um revés emocional numa vida afligida por perdas pessoais._

_A Srta. Granger, uma garota sem atrativos, mas ambiciosa, parece ter uma queda por bruxos famosos que somente Harry não basta para satisfaze-la. Desde que Vitor Krum, apanhador búlgaro, herói da última Copa Mundial de Quadribo, chegou à Hogwarts, a Srta. Granger tem brincado com as feições dos dois rapazes. Krum, que está visivelmente apaixonado pela dissimulada Srta. Granger, já a convidou para visitá-lo na Bulgária nas férias de verão e insiste que "nunca se sentiu assim com nenhuma outra garota"._

_Contudo, talvez não tenham sido os duvidosos encantos naturais da Srta. Granger que conquistaram o interesse desses pobres rapazes._

"_Ela é realmente feia", diz Pansy Parkinson, uma estudante bonita e viva do quarto ano, "mas é bem capaz de preparar uma Poção do Amor, tem bastante inteligência para isso. Acho que foi isso que ela fez"._

_As poções do amor são naturalmente proibidas em Hogwarts, e sem dúvida, Alvo Dumbledore irá querer apurar essas afirmações. Entrementes, os simpatizantes de Harry Potter fazem votos que, da próxima vez, ele entregue seu coração a uma candidata que o mereça. _

- Que coisa comovente! - debochou Snape, enrolando a revista ao som das gargalhadas dos garotos da Sonserina. – Bom, acho melhor separar vocês três, para que possam se concentrar nas poções em lugar dos desencontros de suas vidas amorosas. Weasley, fique onde está. Srta. Granger, lá, ao lado da Srta. Parkinson. Potter, naquela carteira em frente à minha escrivaninha. Mexam-se. Agora.

Ele estava decidido a fazer o garoto Potter se descuidar e falar demais. Pressão psicológica sempre fora a melhor amiga de quem sabe como arrancar uma informação preciosa de alguém; e sendo ele um ex-comensal e espião, aquele era seu esporte favorito. _Deixar a presa nervosa e fazê-la se contradizer. _Severo tirou de dentro da capa um frasquinho de cristal com Veritasserum. Aquela era a última peça que faltava para fazer Potter falar o que ele precisasse saber. Deixou o garoto perdido em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto cortava e adicionava no caldeirão as raízes de gengibre.

Uma batida na porta foi ouvida.

- Entre. - Snape falou com sua voz habitual.

A turma olhou quando a porta se abriu. O Prof. Karkaroff entrou. Todos o observaram se dirigir à escrivaninha de Snape. Estava enrolando o dedo no cavanhaque outra vez e parecia agitado.

- Precisamos conversar. - disse Karkaroff abruptamente, ao chegar perto de Snape. Parecia tão decidido a não deixar ninguém ouvir o que estava dizendo que mal abria a boca; era come se fosse um ventríloquo medíocre.

- Falarei com você quando terminar a aula Karkaroff... - ele murmurou em resposta, mas Igor o interrompeu.

- Quero falar agora, que você não pode fugir, Severo. Você tem me evitado.

- Depois da aula. - Severo já estava cansado daquela conversinha de Karkaroff. Sabia o que o búlgaro diria, não era burro, também sentia a Marca Negra ardendo. Nada o irritava mais do que pessoas como Igor, que ficavam ciscando de um lado para o outro nas costas dele, _no meio de sua aula!_

- O que pode ser tão urgente assim? - Severo tinha uma mínima esperança que o búlgaro fosse falar de qualquer outra coisa, mas ele percebeu que seria em vão quando Karkaroff levantou a manga esquerda das vestes.

- _Isto._ - ele mostrou para o Mestre de Poções. - Então? Nunca esteve tão nítida assim, nunca desde...

- Cubra isso! - Severo rosnou para ele, seus olhos negros percorrendo a sala.

- Mas você deve ter reparado.

- Podemos conversar mais tarde, Karkaroff! Potter! o que você está fazendo?

- Estou limpando minha bile de tatu, professor.

Depois que a aula acabou e Karkaroff já tinha ido embora, -_ como ele ousava interromper minha aula para falar da marca negra? _– Snape entrou em seu escritório lendo novamente o artigo de Rita Skeeter. Claro que ele não levara ao pé da letra tudo o que a jornalista dizia, mas aquele artigo o intrigara. Será que ela realmente havia feito uma poção do amor para o garoto Krum? Ela era realmente namorada do Potter? Não... não... namorada do Potter ela não poderia ser, de outra forma não teria aceitado o convite dele na noite do baile.

Ao fim da aula de poções Hermione correu em direção a torre da Grifinória sem ao menos esperar por seus amigos. Nunca fora tão humilhada, nunca sentira tanto ódio de alguém em sua vida. _Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?_

Ela subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório sem falar com ninguém, jogou-se em sua cama, com o coração apertado e uma imensa vontade suprimida de chorar. Não queria nunca mais vê-lo, sua vontade era de voltar para sua casa, deitar no colo de sua mãe, contar tudo o que havia acontecido, enquanto ouvia as palavras de carinho da Sra. Granger, lhe dizendo que coisas assim aconteciam, e tudo que ela precisava era dar tempo ao tempo.

Hermione ainda não conseguia acreditar que Snape havia iludido-a levando à sua cama, tirado sua virgindade e descartado-a como uma prostituta barata; e como se não bastasse, agora ela era obrigada a que suportar todo o veneno e a ironia que ele era capaz de destilar durante as aulas. Não sabia se agüentaria o humor negro daquele homem. Ela sabia que sua vida jamais seria a mesma depois daquele baile, depois daquele ano. Mas ela só podia jurar uma coisa a si mesma: Jamais se deixaria enganar por homens como ele novamente.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2006**

* * *

_N.A.: Bom, aí est´amais um capítulo, espero que gostem, que ninguém me xingue e mais uma vez, reviews são bem vindos!_

_Tét, o que achou do cap?? _

_bjus!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Cumplicidade Proibida

As semanas passavam rapidamente e a cada dia a marca negra doía mais, dando a Snape cada vez mais certeza que o Lorde das Trevas retornaria. Suas reuniões com Dumbledore tornaram-se cada vez mais freqüentes, eles precisavam ter argumentos extremamente fortes para que Snape pudesse voltar com segurança para o lado de Lord das Trevas.

- Alvo, você sabe, você tem a total confiança de que eu estou do seu lado, mas há algo que não podemos negar, Ele está voltando e... – Severus parou um segundo antes de continuar – estou _receoso._.. Alvo. Ele está reunindo forças novamente, e... pelo jeito com que a i _marca /i _está ardendo – Snape acentuou desprezo à última palavra, enquanto esfregava nervosamente o antebraço esquerdo. – Está cada vez mais insistente, a de Karkaroff também... Eu acredito que isso ocorra em seus ápices de fúria, onde ela arde ainda mais, tenho quase certeza, Alvo, que ele não vai demorar a reunir forças suficiente para ter um corpo próprio, a nitidez da marca prova sua força, olhe Alvo, veja você mesmo.

- Eu sei Severo, eu acredito em você. E é por este motivo que estamos aqui, não é mesmo? Eu lhe pergunto mais uma vez Severo, mas antes quero lhe garantir uma coisa, você não precisa assumir esta responsabilidade outra vez. Portanto meu amigo, você _realmente _está disposto a voltar a agir como espião?

- Eu já lhe disse que sim, diretor. É algo que eu não posso fugir. Mesmo sob sua proteção, tenho certeza absoluta que estaria na lista das cabeças mais desejadas Dele. Não que eu realmente tema a morte, Alvo, você bem sabe, mas o meu medo, é morrer antes de tudo isto terminar. Quero vê-lo morto. só assim conseguiria redimir ao menos parte da minha culpa.

- Não diga isso, Severo. Todos cometemos erros, deslizes. Felizes e sábios são aqueles que os reconhecem e lutam para repará-lo. E você, você, meu caro, arrependeu-se e mostrou que mesmo sem obrigação nenhuma, pode dar muito mais de si para reparar seu erro. Você, Severo, é um guerreiro, e sua dívida com o mundo já foi paga.

- Obrigado Alvo, mais uma vez pela confiança. Precisamos discutir e analisar o que falarei e farei caso ele retorne, ou pior... quando ele retornar. Quais as informações eu posso e devo passar? Você bem sabe, ele me perguntará muita coisa, revistará minha mente.

- Sim, mas você não é um grande oclumente à toa Severo. – Dumbledore o respondeu com um sorriso encorajador nos lábios.

Um discurso convincente já estava sendo preparado, mesmo que, no plano inicial do Lorde das Trevas, Snape estivesse em Hogwarts infiltrado a seus serviços, tudo precisava estar arranjado nos mínimos detalhes para que nada saísse errado. Qualquer surpresa poderia colocar tudo a perder. Precisavam escolher cuidadosamente quais informações ele poderia passar, tanto para satisfazer o Lorde como quanto para manter a Ordem em segurança. Sim, Dumbledore já estava com tudo planejado. Chamaria os antigos membros e organizaria seus agentes, muito antes de Voldemort recrutar seus antigos aliados.

Mas as coisas começaram sair do controle quando Potter tentara entrar correndo no escritório falando sobre Bartolomeu Crouch.

Ali, naquele instante, Severo percebera o quão próxima à volta do Lorde das Trevas estava. Agora, mais do que nunca ele precisava agir para manter a garota a salvo.

Hermione, Rony e Harry estavam sentados em frente à lareira do salão comunal naquela noite. Harry acabara de contar aos amigos o que havia visto na tal Penseira de Dumbledore. O julgamento do filho do Sr. Crouch, o depoimento de Karkaroff, onde ele entregava nomes de comensais, dentre eles o do Professor Snape – o que deixara Hermione muitíssimo abalada –, o interrogatório de Ludo Bagman e a presença de Rita Skeeter em cada julgamento.

Hermione pensava em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Pensava em Snape, _Como??? Como ele podia ter sido um Comensal. _Talvez tenha sido essa a razão dele , tão insistentemente, tentar esconder o braço esquerdo aquela noite._ Ele não queria que eu visse... Deuses, ele fora um Comensal._

Agora, muito mais do que antes, ela admirava e respeitava aquele homem tão cheio de mistério. Mesmo sendo um ex-comensal da morte, Dumbledore o aceitou na escola. O que mostrava que ele verdadeiramente se arrependeu das coisas que fez e estava disposto a enterrar as sombras do passado e começar uma nova vida sob a tutela do diretor.

- E ele confia em Snape? – Rony perguntou abobalhado para Harry. - Confia realmente em Snape? Mesmo que o cara tenha sido um Comensal da Morte?

- Sim. – Harry respondeu.

Hermione não falava havia dez minutos. Estava sentada com a testa apoiada nas mãos, fitando os joelhos. Harry pensou que ela também faria bom uso de uma penseira.

- Rita Skeeter. – ela murmurou.

- Como é que você pode estar preocupada com ela agora? – indagou Rony, incrédulo.

- Não estou preocupada com ela, só estou pensando. Lembra o que ela me disse no Três Vassouras? _ "Sei de coisas sobre Ludo Bagman que a deixaria de cabelo em pé" ._ Era a isso que ela estava se referindo, não é? Ela fez a cobertura do julgamento, sabia que ele tinha passado informações para os Comensais da Morte. E Winky também, lembra o que ela disse? _" O Sr. Bagman é um bruxo malvado". _O Sr. Crouch provavelmente ficou furioso quando Bagman se livrou da prisão e provavelmente comentou isso em casa.

- É, mas Bagman não passou informações de propósito, passou?

Hermione deu de ombros, já estava cansada daquela conversa, e ainda precisava ajudar Harry a praticar a azaração de impedimento, mas como já estava muito tarde, ela percebeu que assim como ele, ela também precisava descansar a cabeça, precisava tentar dormir, ou pelo menos colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Sobre tudo... sobre ela, sobre Snape, sobre Krum, sobre o filho do Sr. Crouch.

Maio veio e se foi para o trio. Ela e Rony estavam a todo custo, fazendo Harry praticar os feitiços de proteção e azarações que Hermione encontrara em vários livros, o que, na verdade, também era uma grande ajuda para suas provas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços.

Cansada de surpreender os três por toda a escola, McGonagall liberara a sala de transfigurações para eles ajudarem Harry a treinar para a terceira tarefa. Hermione estava tão ocupada em ajudar o amigo que simplesmente esquecera-se de Snape e o resto.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2006**

* * *

_N/A: Agradecimentos:_

_**Shey Snape: **Minha betinha maravilhosa!!! Nada mais útil que uns puxões de orelha para me fazer escrever algo verdadeiramente legível! Te Amo flor!_

_**FerPotter: **Por me aturar todos os dias no msn, por receber meus capítuos e formatá-los para a comunidade e por ser esta pessoa maravilhosa que é. (Nós ainda vamos var a Amy Lee ao vivo, Fer, acredite!)_

_**BastetAzazis: **Por ter a coragem suficiente de aceitar um presente meu! Espero que goste de mais este capítulo! _

_( Só estou demorando pra postar o próximo por culpa da Shey!! hahahaha...)_

_E para todas as meninas do Esquadrão da Madrugada. _

_( Shey, Andy, Lud, Fer, Su, Nanda, Nina, Mia, Mamis, Tét, Marie, Pri, Clau. AMO vcs!)_


	4. Chapter 4

Oi Gente! Mais um capítulo no ar! Espero que gostem!

Mais uma vez, eu não sou a tia Jô, mas mesmo assim você ainda pode ter o meu autógrafro. rsrsrs...

Carla, não me mate, mais um capítulo da SUA fic.

Shey, amo sua betagem, mesmo que em alguns momentos voem uns sectumsempra pra cá e uns crucio pra lá, tá tudo ótimo! hehehe...

Enjoy! ;-D

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

O dia da terceira tarefa fora angustiante para todos. A notícia da morte de Cedrico e a volta d´aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado trouxe à luz o pior dos pesadelos de Severo.

Ele sabia de cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria, sua marca não parava de arder. Dumbledore sabia, mas mesmo assim, o diretor nada poderia fazer para evitar seu retorno como espião. Ele e o velho bruxo já haviam discutido as melhores maneiras de fazer o Lorde das Trevas acreditar que ele jamais havia trocado de lado.

Seu grande poder de concentração e todas as frases que dissera para o Lorde funcionaram perfeitamente e no meio da madrugada, ele já estava de volta ao castelo. Dumbledore o esperava, e antes de enclausurar-se em sua masmorra para pensar sozinho e beber, Snape dirigiu-se até o escritório do diretor e, antes que batesse na porta, Dumbledore a abriu, sabendo que seu Mestre de Poções estava chegando.

- Entre, Severo, entre. - o diretor lhe recebeu com um sorriso triste, mas com grande carinho.

- Obrigado, Alvo.

- Sente-se, meu rapaz, sente-se, gostaria de um pouco de chá?

- Não, Alvo, obrigado.

- E então? Ouso dizer que Tom aceitou suas desculpas, não foi? - ele o olhou por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua como se usasse a legilimência com o Mestre de Poções.

- Sim, mas ele ainda desconfia de minha lealdade. Disse que deseja mais informações. - Severo estava exausto.

- Eu entendo. Você falou a ele sobre a Ordem da Fênix?

- Sim, eu disse tudo o que havíamos combinado. A Ordem, as informações antigas, coisas sobre os aurores e algumas informações que, para ele, seriam interessantes, enfim, tudo aquilo que nós já havíamos combinado.

- Excelente, Severo.

- Estou preocupado, Alvo. – Snape lhe falou, seu humor mudando muito rapidamente, e ele estava claramente sentindo algum tipo de dor, pois sentou-se estranhamente na poltrona.

- Severo, eu já lhe disse, se você não quiser, não precisa fazer isso. Eu vou entender perfeitamente, meu amigo.

- Não, Alvo... não é com isso que estou preocupado. É com o que Potter possa querer fazer. Eu entendo perfeitamente que você o está ajudando, mas precisamos de alguém atrás dele para protegê-lo.

- Fico feliz que se preocupe com o Harry, Severo...

- Me preocupo com qualquer aluno, diretor. Você sabe disso. - odiava quando o velho fazia aquele tipo de comentário, seu humor já estava péssimo por ter encontrado o Lorde das Trevas e ele ainda ficava fazendo piada.

- Eu sei, Severo, eu sei. Mas o que você sugere que façamos?

- Eu não sugiro nada, Alvo. Tenho certeza que você sabe o que faz para proteger o garoto, é só isso que eu estou dizendo. - A paciência e as dores dele haviam atingido o cume, ele precisava de uma boa dose de uísque para tentar dormir.

- Entendo.

- Bom, eu vou para os meus aposentos, já está tarde e logo pela manhã nós precisamos estar de pé.

- Muito bem então, Severo. Tente dormir um pouco, meu amigo. Você vai precisar estar descansado. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Boa noite, Alvo.

Severo jogou as botas que calçava longe, pegou uma garrafa de uísque e um copo e atirou-se no sofá em frente à lareira, enquanto se servia de uma dose bem cheia da bebida. Sabia que aquele inferno estava apenas começando, mas já estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo.

Olhou para o fogo crepitando na lareira, como se estivesse em transe. Jogou o copo longe, na lareira, espalhando vidro para todos os lados, e simplesmente bebeu no gargalo da garrafa.

Nos dias que sucederam a final do torneio, os alunos demonstravam-se melancólicos e sussurrantes. Severo observava como até mesmo seus próprios sonserinos, muitos filhos de Comensais, pareciam preocupados com o que aconteceria num futuro próximo, já que muitos deles estariam em grandes problemas caso os pais fossem pegos trabalhando para o Lorde das Trevas.

As aulas foram, as poucos voltando à sua normalidade, mesmo que o verdadeiro Alastor Moody não estivesse em condições de assumir o cargo, o que para os alunos, deixava vago o horário daquela aula.

Dumbledore pediu aos alunos que deixassem o garoto Potter em paz e assim muitos o faziam, e com isso, Severo notou que a Srta. Granger não saía de perto dele um instante sequer. O que dificultava seus planos.

Snape precisava falar com ela, mas não na frente de seus amiguinhos, ainda mais depois dele ter mostrado sua marca negra para todos os que estavam na enfermaria naquela noite, - inclusive ela - ele precisava deixar algumas coisas claras para a garota se quisesse protegê-la. Conhecia seu gênio forte e sabia perfeitamente que, para ela, algumas coisas precisavam ser ditas. O problema agora era encontra-la sozinha e principalmente sem chamar a atenção dos dois idiotas que andavam sempre grudados nela.

Mais uma vez, o brilho da lua cheia nas águas do lago levou Severo à margem escondida do lago. Como se pressentisse o que estava por vir, mais uma vez naquele ano, ele reconheceu a figura encolhida que brincava distraidamente com a mão na água.

- Srta. Granger. Boa Noite.

- Boa noite, senhor.- ela surpreendeu-se da presença dele ali, mas se sentiu um tantinho nervosa ao vê-lo. - Eu já estou voltando para o meu dormitório, e não preciso de sua escolta. - ela levantou-se rápida ao ouvir a voz do Mestre de Poções. Aquela parte do lago lhe trazia muitas lembranças da noite de natal, e aquela sensação de _dèja vu_ não poderia ser mais forte com a presença dele ali.

- Sente-se, Srta. - ele disse seco, à resposta mau-educada dela.

- O quê? E-eu achei que o senhor iria me mandar para o meu dormitório e...

- Eu pedi para você se sentar, não compreende que precisamos conversar? - ele a interrompeu, demonstrando claramente sua impaciência com o falatório dela e apontando o tronco de árvore, ele se sentou.

- Desculpe, Senhor. - ela respondeu timidamente e sentou-se um pouco distante dele, pois ficara receosa com a atitude dele.

- Srta. Granger, há algumas coisas que precisam ficar claras entre nós. Eu imagino que você esteja pensando milhares de coisas sobre mim.

- Senhor, eu não estou pensan...

- Me deixe falar garota! É importante! - ele a cortou sério.

- Sim, senhor.

- Primeiro o que houve entre nós na noite de Natal. – ela virou-se para olhar para ele, e viu que ele falava olhando para o horizonte, ou talvez o nada. Ela sabia que esses momentos eram difíceis e olhar para o nada ajudava muito. - Não, eu não sou o cafajeste que você deve estar imaginando e eu nunca havia feito aquilo antes com nenhuma outra aluna. O que houve aquela noite, bem, eu ainda não consigo achar uma resposta razoável. Mas eu gostaria que você me perdoasse pelo meu comportamento anti-ético daquela noite. Outra coisa, agora que o Lorde das Trevas retornou, todos nós estamos correndo perigo, mas eu tenho uma grande preocupação com você.

- Comigo? Porquê? - Hermione estava realmente espantada com a pequena confissão do Professor. Nunca poderia ter imaginado que algum dia ele lhe estaria dizendo aquilo.

- Sim, Srta. Granger. Por ser uma amiga íntima do Potter, eu temo que você seja, assim como ele, uma das mais cobiçadas vitimas do Lorde das Trevas. Eu temo pelo que os outros Comensais possam fazer caso a capturem. Com toda certeza, o Lorde vai remexer em suas lembranças, e receio que ele veja o que aconteceu no Natal. Mas não pense que eu estou preocupado com você só por causa disso. Não por mim, mas sim por você, pela sua integridade e pela segurança de sua família.

O Lorde das Trevas conhece muitos meios de prejudicar alguém, Srta. Para ele, todos os caminhos que façam seus inimigos sofrerem são válidos.

- O s-senhor está querendo dizer que ele pode atacar a mim e a minha família só para atingir o Harry?

- Essa é a idéia geral. O que eu preciso lhe dizer, para que você ao menos tenha o mínimo de confiança em mim, é que como já deve ter percebido na noite da final do torneio , eu sou um espião, Granger. Sim, eu fui um Comensal da Morte, e para todos os efeitos, ainda sou. E preciso manter o meu disfarçe, por esse motivo, preciso mantê-la protegida. Se a pegarem, e virem suas memórias, todos os esforços de Dumbledore em me manter como seu espião, terão ido por água abaixo.

- O que o Senhor quis dizer com o... o Você-Sabe-Quem ver o que... houve no Natal?

- Sim, Granger. Ele usa a Legilimência, que nada mais é que a capacidade de se extrair sentimentos e lembranças da memória de outras pessoas.

- Ah sim, o que os trouxas chamam, erroneamente, pelo visto, de "ler a mente" de alguém, não é Professor?

- Exatamente, Granger.

- M-mas... o senhor acha que se... Você-Sabe-Quem por um acaso do destino me capturar, ele vai me usar contra Harry?

A essa pergunta, Snape soltou um longo suspiro, seus abissais olhos negros fixos em algum ponto ao horizonte.

- Ele a usaria não somente contra o Potter, Srta.

- O senhor está dizen...

- O que importa, Granger, é que eu quero mantê-la protegida. Evite andar sozinha por lugares como este. Como eu já lhe disse antes... mesmo dentro de Hogwarts, esse não é o lugar mais seguro do mundo para se ficar sozinho. Evite se juntar ao Potter em suas aventuras tolas e lembre-se, principalmente agora que as férias de verão estão se aproximando e você voltará para sua casa no mundo trouxa, não se descuide quando andar pelas ruas da Londres trouxa. E outra coisa, eu estarei por perto caso aconteça alguma coisa a você. Ao menos para alguma coisa aquele infeliz do Bartô deve ter servido. Como ele mesmo dizia ao se passar pelo Moody, vigilância constante, Srta. Granger, nunca é o suficiente. Agora vamos. - Ele falou tudo de uma vez só, não permitindo que ela pensasse ou falasse qualquer coisa.

Hermione demorou alguns dias para entender o que o Professor Snape quis dizer em estar por perto durante suas férias. _Ele iria vigiar sua casa._ Seu lado racional lhe dizia que ele queria apenas garantir sua posição como espião, para não dizer... salvar a própria pele, pois, se ela fosse capturada e Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado pudesse mesmo ver aquelas lembranças do Natal, bem, ele realmente estaria encrencado.

enquanto isso, uma estranha voz martelava em sua cabeça tentando dizer-lhe algo. Algo que no fundo ela percebera, mas sua tão conhecida racionalidade não a permitia expressar nem a si mesma. Contudo, aquilo a incomodava cada vez mais.

Harry, Rony, Gina e Neville estavam juntos com ela carregando cada um suas coisas para o trem que os levaria de volta à Londres trouxa. Enquanto caminhavam pelos jardins levando as malas, Hermione viu, de relance, o Professor Snape a um canto, como se estivesse vigiando algo, ou alguém.

Os olhares se cruzaram, e ele lhe acenou com a cabeça, e ela entendeu que ele a estava vigiando. _Saco, não vai ser muito bom se ele ficar me vigiando o tempo todo. _

Ele observou Vitor Krum se aproximar dela, e a fazer prometer que o escreveria. Weasley ficara com ciúmes, _típico grifinório._ E Snape se sentiu um tanto incomodado com aquela aproximação do búlgaro. Falaria com Karkaroff a respeito do garoto se o homem não tivesse fugido. _Tolo. Ninguém pode se esconder por muito tempo daquele facínora._

Severo viu a Srta. Granger entrar no trem, e esperou que ele partisse. Ao voltar para sua fria masmorra, encontrou o velho diretor placidamente sentado em uma das poltronas do seu escritório, de frente para a lareira.

- Alvo.

- É muito nobre da sua parte, Severo, cuidar da proteção da amiga do Harry. - O diretor o olhou por cima dos oclinhos, sorrindo, marotamente.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2006**

* * *

_N/A: É isso aí pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, o próximo já está no forno. _

_Continuem mandando reviews!_

_Bjus!_


End file.
